Parfume Nightmares
by Peachiness
Summary: My poor attempt at writing a one-shot of episode 226 where the Ichiya Virus infects most of Magnolia.


_He was everywhere._

_She felt hands grab her legs and pull her down into the darkness that surrounded her. She heard them sniffing and felt more pulling on her legs._

_"No! Leave me alone." she cried._

_She pulled herself over the edge of the pit of darkness that was around her and faced the light that shined bright overhead. She heard them trying to get out of the hole she had just left._

_She took a frightened step back as she saw a hand reach out and try to grab her. She broke off into a run away from the sight._

_Around her buildings started to form aiding her in her attempt to outrun the atrocity._

_She turned quickly into an alleyway that she hoped would hide her and came face to face with a wall of people slowly shuffling towards her. Walking backwards she continued running down the street she had turned off of and found herself onto another group of people._

_The slow mumbling grew louder as she tried to turn away from them. She looked to her left to see more of the same faces looking back at her. On her right they were walking towards her._

_Looking around her she saw that she was cornered with no escape._

_"Men"_

_"Meen" they groaned._

_She saw that they were shuffling closer, trying to sniff her. She panicked as she felt something grabbed her wrist. Turning around she came face to face with Ichiya._

_She yelped as she felt the people behind her come closer. "Meeeeen." they groaned. She struggled to break her hand free of his tight grip._

_Her other hand was roughly grabbed keeping her from trying to punch the face away._

_"Parfume." there was another chorus of sniffing and she felt like she was being suffocated. Her legs wouldn't move and she was now immobile._

_"Let go of me!" she yelled. His face came closer to hers and he slowly started sniffing her. Her breath hitched as his face was only inches away from hers._

_She felt his hot breath on her face. She felt tears fall from her eyes. He leaned closer till she was forced to look into his dark eyes._

_"Meeeeen." He groaned._

She screamed as she sat up on the now messy bed.

"What's wrong Levy?" Pantherlily asked sleepily. He looked like he had also had trouble getting some proper sleep.

She wiped away the tears that were on her face and picked up the exceed and held him tight.

"Just a nightmare." She mumbled. Tiredness now laced in her voice. She heard a rumbling next to her and put the exceed down to push the hair out of her boyfriends' sleepy face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered as she laid back down next to him. She felt an arm wrap around her waist protectively and pull her closer.

"You still dreamin' 'bout that." He grumbled sleepily and nuzzled his face into her neck and placed a kiss on her soft skin. She giggled at the action and snuggled in closer to the warmth and sighed. "Yeah."

He chuckled before he opened his eyes to look at her "It wasn't that bad". She looked back incredulously for a moment before speaking up "It was terrifying and even Lily has nightmares about it." she exclaimed.

"That I do." Lily spoke up from next to the dragon slayers' pillow.

"Well I'm here now so you should stop thinking' about it." he closed his eyes again tiredly. He wanted to be annoyed at being woken up in the dead of night but the sight of Levy next to him put that feeling away.

"Oh really now." she said amusedly as she wrapped her arms around his side.

Pantherlily who had curled up on top of the pillows next to the slayer grinned at them. She had been coming over for the past few nights due to her nightmares of the Ichiya-virus. Although they had been dating for a few months this the longest either had stayed at each other places, and he took full advantage of the couple to sneak a few pictures to Mira.

"Yes, really, now go back to sleep." he commanded. She giggled in response and kissed him on the nose much to his chagrin before resting her head on his outstretched arm and falling asleep almost instantly.

He opened one eye to look at the sleeping form of Levy and placed a kiss on her head before falling asleep himself.

**Here's my poor attempt at writing a one-shot of Levy having nightmares of the Ichiya Virus. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
